


Simplicity

by Star55



Series: Love is Love (verse) [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Ratings: R, Romance, cisgirl!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine enjoys watching Kurt get ready for their dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplicity

**Title:** Simplicity  
 **Author:** Star  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairings/Characters:** Kurt/Blaine, Burt  
 **Word Count:** 2,100+  
 **Summary:** Blaine enjoys watching Kurt get ready for their dates.  
 **Warnings:** cisgirl!Klaine.  
 **A/N:** This fic is part 6 of my [Love is Love](http://scripted-star.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20love%20is%20love%20%28verse%29) verse.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

 

Blaine whistled to herself as she wandered into _Hummel Tire and Lube_. She waved at Burt who was sorting out some paperwork at the front of the store before she headed towards the back where she could hear the sound of her girlfriend singing to herself. The shop was relatively empty for being later in the afternoon and there were only a few of Burt’s staff working instead of more like there usually was.

Blaine perched on the edge of a stack of wooden crates near the car that Kurt was working on and she just watched Kurt working. When Kurt was as focused as this, it usually took her a while to notice Blaine sitting there. Blaine didn’t mind though. She enjoyed watching Kurt working underneath the hood of a car, it was kind of a turn on for her. Kurt didn’t get it, of course. She said she hated that she smelled like grease and that her skin was going to hate her for getting grease on her hands.

Blaine didn’t see the fuss; Kurt had the smoothest hands she’d ever touched, so she didn’t see the problem.

“How long have you been sitting there for this time?” Kurt asked, eyebrow raised in question.

Blaine smiled. “Not long,” she replied. “I thought I’d come over earlier before our date tonight.”

Kurt rolled her eyes fondly and pressed a quick kiss to Blaine’s lips. “You know I’m going to take at least an hour to shower and clean up after this,” she started. “You could have done something else rather than waiting for me.”

Blaine shrugged. “I don’t mind,” she replied.

She loved watching Kurt get ready for their dates. There was just something about watching her girlfriend getting herself made up that made Blaine’s stomach tingle. 

“Alright, well, I’m done here,” Kurt said, interrupting Blaine’s thoughts. “I’ll just let my Dad know and we can go back to my house.”

Blaine nodded and followed Kurt across the shop, straightening her cardigan as she stood. Kurt disappeared for a moment, leaving Blaine with Burt.

“You two have a date tonight?” he asked.

Blaine nodded. “We do,” she replied.

“Curfew still stands,” Burt said. “Have a good time though.”

“Thanks, Mr Hummel,” Blaine said with a smile. 

“C’mon, let’s go,” Kurt said as she reappeared. “Bye, Dad!”

“Have fun, kiddo,” Burt replied.

“We will,” Kurt said with a smile as she took Blaine’s hand and headed to Blaine’s car.

When they arrived at Kurt’s house, Kurt immediately headed up the stairs to shower. Blaine followed her to her bedroom and kicked off her shoes before settling back on Kurt’s bed. Her girlfriend seriously had the most comfortable bed in the universe, as far as Blaine was concerned.

“I won’t be long,” Kurt said as she grabbed some things to take to the bathroom with her.

“Yes, you will,” Blaine said fondly.

Kurt pulled a face at her and gave her one more quick kiss before stepping into her adjoining bathroom. Blaine was a little jealous that Kurt had her own bathroom. When Burt and Carole had married and Finn had moved in too, Kurt was adamant that she wasn’t sharing a bathroom with a _boy_. Finn was a little scared of how Kurt could get and he agreed. Thankfully, when Burt and Carole were looking for houses, they found one that had three bathrooms. Burt had agreed, solely because he knew how much of a bathroom hog Kurt could be when she was getting ready for her day. 

Blaine reached across the bed to pick up the latest copy of _Vogue_ magazine that was sitting on top of Kurt’s bedside drawers. She flicked through it, taking in the pages that Kurt had stuck post it notes to with little notes to herself on them. Blaine loved that Kurt did this because it often gave her ideas of what Kurt wanted so she could plan ahead for Kurt’s birthday, Christmas, their anniversary and whenever Blaine wanted to give Kurt something special. 

She was just admiring a new collection of scarves when Kurt re-entered the bedroom. Blaine looked up and couldn’t help but stare. Kurt was still so modest, even though they had been intimate for a long time now. It turned Blaine on _so_ much.

She could see the straps of Kurt’s [ pink bra](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/19709469916) over the top of her towel and she wanted nothing more than to just cross the room and kiss her girlfriend until they were both shaking with need but she restrained herself. This was the part she loved most about watching Kurt get ready. Kurt was graceful in everything she did and Blaine had the privilege of watching her.

Kurt shot her a small smile and Blaine grinned. 

“Nice underwear set,” Blaine said fondly.

Kurt smiled. “Thank you,” she replied. “My girlfriend picked it out.”

Blaine beamed and closed over the magazine. “You know, you should come a little closer so I can see it better,” she said innocently.

Kurt rolled her eyes but crossed the room anyway. She kept the towel firmly around her body and Blaine leant up, pulling Kurt in for a long kiss. She hadn’t been able to kiss Kurt like this all day.

Kurt let out a soft little sigh against Blaine’s lips before pulling back. “I’d better get ready or we’ll be late.”

“So let’s be late,” Blaine said, reaching for Kurt again. “I have absolutely no problems in being late.”

Kurt chuckled and shook her head. “No way,” she said, stepping away from Blaine’s touch. “Last time we were late we didn’t even leave your bedroom.”

“I’m not seeing how that is _bad_?” Blaine asked innocently.

Kurt just smiled. “It wasn’t,” she replied simply.

Blaine grinned to herself and watched as Kurt turned her back on Blaine before dropping the towel to the floor. Kurt reached up and took her long hair out of the pony tail it had been in for her shower and Blaine watched as the hair swept across her back. Blaine loved Kurt’s hair, it was so long and gorgeous, coming down at least half way down her back. Blaine’s own hair was getting longer. She had cut it all off in a fit of rage before she had met Kurt and because it was so curly, it seemed like it was taking a lot longer to grow.

Kurt had straightened Blaine’s hair for her a few times and Blaine had loved the feel of it. She had looked _so_ different with straight hair but it was too much of a hassle to straighten it every day so she usually just pulled most of it off her face in a ponytail or with a clip and left it at that.

Blaine glanced up as Kurt put several different items of clothes down on the bed next to Blaine, clearly planning her outfit and coordinating it with Blaine’s so it wouldn’t clash horribly.

Once Kurt had chosen her outfit, she put the other pieces of clothes back into her closet. Blaine couldn’t help but smile at the fact that Kurt was just walking around her bedroom in her underwear and she couldn’t be happier that Burt was still at work so that Kurt could do this with Blaine in the room. Burt knew Kurt was sexually active with Blaine but it was one thing _knowing_ it and a complete other _seeing_ it.

Blaine smiled as Kurt glanced over at her before picking up her black skinny jeans. They were Blaine’s favourite jeans and every time Kurt wore them, Blaine fell a little bit more in love with her girlfriend.

Kurt pulled them on and Blaine couldn’t help the pout forming on her lips as she watched Kurt’s gorgeous legs disappear underneath the denim. Kurt zipped up the jeans and slipped the button into place, all while keeping her gaze on Blaine. Blaine licked her lips at the sight of Kurt in the jeans and the cute little pink bra that Blaine had bought for her on Valentine’s Day. 

Blaine wasn’t expecting Kurt to break routine and lean over the bed and kiss her. Blaine’s hand immediately went to the back of Kurt’s neck, keeping her close as they kissed. Kurt moaned softly and tried to get closer but the bed was in the way. Blaine’s free hand slipped across Kurt’s thigh before moving to grip her arse over the jeans and she couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips.

Kurt pulled back, a little flush and a little breathless. Blaine let out a groan of disappointment. 

“You’re such a tease,” Blaine said, flopping back onto the bed and into the pillows.

Kurt smiled. “I’m not a tease if I follow through,” she replied with a wink.

“Yes but you’re not following through _now_ ,” Blaine whined, uncaring how childish she sounded. She wanted her girlfriend _so_ badly. It had been a week since they’d had sex and as far as Blaine was concerned, masturbation just wasn’t as fun now she’d had sex with Kurt.

“Soon,” Kurt promised.

Blaine pouted again but soon focused her attention back on Kurt who moved to her vanity and sat down. Blaine caught Kurt’s gaze in the mirror and smiled. As much as she loved watching Kurt prancing around her room in her underwear (or sometimes less if Blaine was lucky enough), she _loved_ watching Kurt do her hair and put her make up on. Blaine was more of an el natural person and only wore lip gloss and occasionally eye shadow but Kurt liked to do it all, especially if they were going out. It was always subtle, though and sometimes Blaine couldn’t even tell she was wearing make up. 

Blaine watched as Kurt’s hands moved with a practiced ease, putting the make up on piece by piece. Kurt took extra time with her lips, applying a little lipstick first before putting a clear lip gloss on over it to give it that beautiful shine that Blaine loved so much. 

Kurt combed her hair again, leaving it down for their date and she stood, making her way over to the bed once more. She smiled down at Blaine and picked up her top. She turned around, facing away from Blaine and unhooked her bra, letting it drop to the bed. Blaine felt her mouth go dry as she stared at her girlfriend’s naked back. She bit back a groan of frustration as Kurt slipped the top on over her head, covering her body from Blaine’s view. She was always jealous that Kurt could go braless but it also turned her on _so_ much. Kurt looked over her shoulder and smiled at Blaine and Blaine felt her stomach flip at the simple gesture. 

Blaine took in Kurt’s top, admiring the one shouldered [cinch waist top.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/23730901886) It was a gorgeous cobalt blue colour and it suited Kurt perfectly. Kurt headed over to the full length mirror that was on the back of her bathroom door and she adjusted herself, straightening the top so it hung nicely on her frame.

Once Kurt was satisfied, she pulled out a pair of matching heels and slipped them onto her feet before moving to stand back in front of the mirror again. She ran a hand through her hair, letting it fall naturally around her shoulders and she smiled. Blaine couldn’t help but grin at the sight. 

“You look beautiful,” Blaine said, finally getting up off the bed. 

Kurt looked over her shoulder at Blaine. “Thank you,” she replied. “We should go soon.”

Blaine shook her head. “Nope,” she said. “I am _severely_ underdressed and I am now against us going out.”

Kurt laughed. “You can borrow a top, if you want?” she offered.

Blaine smiled. “Maybe just a cardigan?” 

Kurt nodded and opened her closet, pulling out two cardigans, one for herself and one for Blaine. Kurt slipped her cardigan on and Blaine took off the one she was already wearing and pulled on the one from Kurt. It felt lovely against her skin and Blaine decided that was another thing she loved about Kurt’s clothes, they felt lovely.

“Let’s go,” Kurt said, picking up her matching cobalt blue clutch. 

Blaine nodded, taking Kurt’s hand in her own as they left her room. 

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Blaine stopped Kurt from walking any further and wrapped her arms around Kurt’s middle, being careful not to wrinkle Kurt’s clothes. 

“I love you,” she said simply.

Kurt grinned and slipped her arms over Blaine’s shoulders. “I love you too.”

Blaine leant forwards and pressed her lips to Kurt’s in a small kiss, just enjoying the moment with her girlfriend. 

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
